


Secret Fetish

by Zeath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Pissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Barebacking, Best Friends, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Time, Humiliation, Humor, Kissing, Knotting, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Platonic Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Humor, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To the toilet. I need to piss.” </p><p>“You better fucking not.” </p><p>In which Scott and Stiles do something so wrong they find it being right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has watersports in it, if that offends or disgusts you then please don't read.

Everything was going great; they had both agreed on having just one night together because Scott couldn’t stand the waft of arousal that was always surrounding Stiles whenever he was close. It wasn’t Stiles’ fault, he was bisexual and Scott was a very attractive guy who he was always around. They agreed that the alpha would top, and Stiles would lead them through it since Scott hasn’t ever done ‘butt stuff’ before. They chose to do it at Stiles’ house because his father was on a late shift. One night, that was it, they were still going to be bros afterwards and nothing would change.

It was awkward at first because they didn’t know whether they should kiss, so they stripped out of their clothes and laid down on the bed, laughing at how they got to this moment. They had seen each other in the showers before so it wasn’t something they’d never seen before, but neither of them had seen each other when they were hard. Stiles leaned forward, giving Scott a peck on the lips to ready his best friend before kissing him fully, opening up so Scott could lick into his mouth. Scott was amazed of the difference of his lips compared to the girls that he’s kissed before; Allison’s lips were soft and plump if not a little glossy sometimes, Kira’s being small and adorably tender so he had to be gentle with her. But Stiles had an edge to his lips, yet a fullness that he could get addicted too, he had to wrestle their tongues for a sense of childish dominance. It was stupid but Scott just wanted to keep kissing Stiles no matter what. Hands grabbed his slim hips so gently, as if Stiles was fragile, bringing him closer so they were flush against each other and Stiles couldn’t help letting a chuckle against Scott’s lips. “Sorry dude but I’m not a girl. You can grip me tighter.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Scott’s breath was ghosting over his lips and Stiles couldn’t help kissing him again, reaching down to grip his best friend’s hands and bringing them to his ass, groaning in appreciation when the alpha squeezed. Stiles didn’t know where to put his hands, he wanted to pet Scott everywhere but chose to cup his cheeks so they could deepen their kiss, one of his legs slotting between his friends so Scott could rub his hardening cock against his thigh. They made out for a while, getting used to the feel of each other’s bodies so they could get comfortable before Scott rolled on top of Stiles, breaking their kiss. “I think I’m ready now.”

Stiles nodded and pointed to the draw, letting Scott get their equipment for the evening. Taking that time to get a good view of the other teen’s muscles. “Uh, Stiles? Where’re the condoms?”

Damn. “Fuck, I forgot to buy them. Do you want to stop?”

“Well I mean I’m clean. Can’t have any diseases with being a werewolf…” Scott really didn’t look like he wanted to stop right at this second, especially when Stiles peeked down at his friend’s cock, hard and rearing to go.

He shrugged and reached up pet the other teen’s toned thighs, taking the lube from Scott and uncapping it with a grin. “Same here buddy. Got the whole virgin thing going on. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Scott got off Stiles and kneeled in front of his friend so he could spread his legs, giving the alpha a nice view of his crotch and asshole. He didn’t miss Scott’s attempt to hide his growl. Stiles had done this an uncountable amount of times, squirting a generous dollop of lube onto his fingers before rubbing it against his hole. He was already a little relaxed from playing with himself earlier, so he was able to slip one finger in with little to no effort, letting out a breath. It was strange to finger himself with Scott’s tentative eyes just watching the way his ass squeezed around his appendages. Still, it was kind of flattering because Scott couldn’t stop stroking his cock.

“Mm, fuck.” One finger turned to two, then three. His ass swallowed it all with only a small tightening around the thickness. Stiles tried to muffle his moans by biting his lips, swollen from all the kissing from earlier. It just felt a little weird to get into the zone while his best friend was watching. He shouldn’t feel like that though because it was the same best friend that was going to be fucking him in a moment.

Scott inched closer and grabbed the lube bottle, uncapping it once more and pouring some on his cock, getting it wet. “Do you want to start now?”

Stiles pulled his fingers out of his ass, nodding his head and let Scott lift his thin legs over his thighs. It was slightly embarrassing to have his legs spread out like a platter but he honestly didn’t care at the moment because the blunt tip of Scott’s cock was pressing in his ass. He wasn’t going to lie; it did burn going in and he had to stop Scott for a moment until he could relax his muscles, but once his friend was buried inside, he felt like a changed man. Stiles closed his eyes and let out a breathy moan, reaching back to grip the pillow and hold on as Scott ever so carefully started to thrust his hips. “Fuck, Scotty.”

“Does it hurt?” Scott was trying to be so careful because with every movement, Stiles hole clenched down around him. Stiles bit his tongue and had to stop Scott once more, getting his breath back to relax once more. Scott rubbed his hands rhythmically along Stiles’ slightly hairy stomach in help him calm down; he always pet Kira like this when she was having a hard time getting used to the feeling of his cock. He didn’t want his friend’s first time to be painful, especially when he would be the blame for it all, damn his overly thick penis, it always seemed to get him into uncomfortable situations.

Stiles held onto the pillow behind him and panted softly, trying to calm himself down so he could deal with a dick up his ass. Scott’s gentle rubbing was helping a lot to distract the feeling of his hole being stretched too wide and after a moment of staying still, plus another glob of lube to get a slick glide going, Stiles let Scott move once more. Lube was a man’s best friend in these circumstances.

After that little bump in the road, they were going quite well. Apart from a couple other problems like Scott’s leg falling asleep from kneeling so they had to change positions and Stiles then had an itch that he couldn’t reach so Scott had to help out with that. It wasn’t going to be perfect but it made them both laugh, typical that Stiles’ first time would be awkward and full of tiny hitches. Classic Stiles. But after all of those, nothing could stop them from going at it like, of course, horny teenagers. Stiles had abandoned his grip on his pillow; instead his nails were digging into Scott’s thick arms while his friend was thrusting madly against his slim hips. Forget trying to hide his moans, his throat was beginning to get raw from being so loud. If he knew what he was missing, he would have asked someone to fuck him sooner.

“Fucking hell, Stiles.”  Scott couldn’t remember the last time he was this breathless in sex, he could never go all out with Allison without her complaining about him being rough, and Kira always wanted gentle sex. With Stiles, he could grab him and squeeze him, mess him up and hear him cry out in pleasure. In fact, Stiles begged him for it, to go harder, fuck him faster, give him _more_. “Gonna cum soon, want it inside?”

Stiles scoffed between groans; winding his fingers through Scott’s hair tugging, cock throbbing at the soft growl that rumbled in the wolf’s throat. He’s always wanted to know what it would feel like to be come inside of. “Do you even have to ask? Fill me up, Scotty.”

He didn’t miss the way Scott’s eyes flashed red, and he definitely didn’t miss the way his thighs were grabbed, practically being impaled on the alpha’s cock over and over. He didn’t have to touch his cock at all, just let the pleasurable feeling of being pounded take control. His prostate was being thoroughly messed up and he loved every moment of it, but he knew he would be getting a lot of bruises from the alphas tight grip. “Fill me deep. Fucking – Ah _god!_ ”

Scott grunted and buried his cock inside, grinding his hips flush against Stiles’ as he came inside his best friend, letting the desperate gripping of his hole milk his cock for everything it was worth. Stiles’ legs clung around Scott’s hips, hooking his ankles together so the alpha was stuck to finish cumming inside. It felt strange, nothing like his experiments before like squirting water inside. No, this was _hot_ and he felt so filthy, but he couldn’t stop moaning. “That’s it, mm. Feels good. Ah, ah? Ow, Scott! What the fuck?”

It was like Scott’ cock was getting bigger, stretching his hole wide. It hurt, he wasn’t prepared for it. He thought for a moment that his friend’s cock was just throbbing but he was wrong, it was growing at the base of his cock and Stiles fucking knew what that meant. Holy shit. “Holy shit, Scott. Is that a _knot_?”

“I’m so sorry Stiles. I thought, I thought it wouldn’t do that because you’re not my lover.” Scott’s face was filled with shame, flushed red with embarrassment. Still, his knot was still growing and Stiles had to sympathy for it right now.

“Scott, you should have told me that you had a fucking knot! That should have been in the ‘notify Stiles before sex’ list!” Stiles hisses in pain and smacked Scott’s head when the wolf tried to wriggle to pull his cock out. “Stop fucking moving, it hurts!”

“I have to pull it out!”

“No! Just… Just let it go down. You’re going to tear me if you try to take it out. Has this happened before?” Stiles unhooked his legs and let them fall onto the bed, huffing very unamused. Scott hesitated and turned his head away, face guilty.

“I’ve only done it with Allison once. Obviously you know why it was only _once_. It took I think, half an hour? Could have been a little less – Ah.” Scott couldn’t talk now with his face scrunching up because the knot had stopped growing and he began cumming again; thick rivers filling Stiles up once more. Stiles had to hold his breath a moment, eyes rolling back into his head. He was going to be stuck to Scott for half an hour _or less_ , being filled up just like he wanted, like he _needed_.

“Ohmigod, _Scott_.” Stiles buried his face in the crook of his friend’s neck, panting hotly over the flushed skin there. His hands grabbed at anything he could reach, finding purchase on Scott’s back and clinging, digging his nails in. He hadn’t cum yet but having his prostate coated with the alpha’s sperm was like having an orgasm again and again. Scott couldn’t hold himself up anymore; lying flat on top of Stiles muffled an apology against the other teen’s shoulder. Stiles winced a little but let out a breath, he didn’t want to move his lower half just in case pain flared up again.

So they lay there together, Scott basking in his drawn out orgasm and Stiles shuddering in pleasure whenever a hot spurt hit his sweet spot. Stiles didn’t want to cum just yet, part of him thought that him cumming would make him clench up like usual and that would hurt, ruining the mood but he mostly didn’t want to cum because he wanted to draw out all the pleasure as much as possible. Whining softly when Scott fidgeted, letting out a breath. He just had to wait a while, he could do that, it felt good if he stayed still.

They were doing good, staying together very still for almost ten minutes. Scott was like a human furnace so he didn’t get a chill with the alpha laying on top of him and his cock being pressed against someone else’s body kept his cock hard, throbbing in need to cum. The knot wasn’t going down yet so he couldn’t move his lower half, it was cramping a little but he could deal with it for now. Everything was going alright until Scott whined out in breathless panic. “Stiles. Stiles this isn’t good.”

“What now?”

“I need to go really bad.”

“ _Go_? Go where?” Stiles chuckled, patting his friend’s shoulder; he couldn’t go anywhere with being stuck, it was bad enough he couldn’t move. He was the one with the fidgety brain, with the need to play with things.

Scott’s hushed voice was against his ear, desperate and needy. “To the toilet. I need to piss.”

“Oh.” Oh, well he could just pop off to the bathroom – _Oh_. “You better fucking not.”

“Stiles I can’t. I drank like three bottles of juice today.” Scott bit his lip with another whine as his bladder lurched, full and distending his lower stomach. His toes curled in the effort to keep from wetting himself.

Stiles had his eyes widened, praying to whatever god out there that his best friend has enough strength to _not_ use him as a toilet. He heard a whimper and knew he had to encourage Scott, keep him from doing the deed. “You can do it, man. You’re a true alpha. You can hold it in.”

“I can’t. I’ve been holding it in for hours.” Scott shuffled a little and apologised when Stiles hissed softly, rubbing his friend’s back. He stopped immediately and a small spurt of piss came out of his cock. “I-I’m sorry!”

“Oh god, Scott, no.” Stiles let out a whimper as he felt a tiny bit of warmth inside; it was different than being come inside of, hotter if that was possible. He grabbed Scott’s shoulders as he saw the devastation on the alpha’s face, some of the devastation cracking his face. “Hold it in, man.”

“I can’t. Oh fuck Stiles, I’m so sorry.” It was like his bladder couldn’t hold out anymore, or just didn’t want to. His cock was tingling from letting a little out that he just had to let go. Groaning softly when the stream started, the relief washing over his face now that his bladder was deflating almost three litres of orange juice.

Meanwhile, Stiles let out a gasp as he felt white hot liquid pour into his ass. Mouth open as he stared up at Scott’s face, eyes wide in horror. It was filling him up so much more than cum ever could, oh god, why was it feeling so good? “Mm…”

“I’m so sorry dude.” Scott let out a sigh, it was taking forever for him to empty his bladder. Was it because his cock wasn’t free? Like, because it was surrounded by something that his piss took longer to come out? Or was he just unconsciously halting himself. Whatever it was, he felt so ashamed that Stiles was being pissed inside of.

It was like the gears were shifting in Stiles’ brain, the warmth filling him up, it felt like it was going on forever. It felt good. Grabbing Scott’s hips, Stiles ground his hips down, arching his back with a loud moan when hot piss spurted over his prostate. He was going to cum from being pissed inside of. His thighs were shaking, it was so taboo but he fucking loved it. “Mm, oh!”

He was going to get addicted to this.

As Scott felt the stream of pee start to end, Stiles was groaning and holding on so tight, his balls drawing up as he came. He got their stomach’s slick with cum but he didn’t give a shit, hole clenching around Scott’s knot and feeling the last few spurts of piss deep inside. Scott was giving him a weird stare but at the moment he didn’t give a single fuck; that was the best orgasm of his life and it was because his best friend knotted and pissed inside him.

They stayed together in silence after that, for the rest of the time they were knotted together. Stiles didn’t know if it was because of the shame that his friend was going on or if it was because Scott was disgusted that he would actually _enjoy_ it. Once Scott’s knot deflated enough that he could pull out, he did so gently, letting Stiles take a deep breath first before sitting on his ass. Stiles whined loudly because Scott’s knot was the only thing keeping his cum and piss inside and now it was gone. It couldn’t come out fast enough, making his thighs and ass wet along with soaking into his bed sheets.

Scott got a towel from the bathroom and wiped himself up before handing it to Stiles, his face red with embarrassment once more before he started getting dressed. They didn’t exchange words, Scott’s back turned while Stiles cleaned himself as much as he could for the moment, ass gaping and twitching around nothing as dribbles of piss continued out of him.

They said their goodbyes and Scott left without another word, shutting the bedroom door gently behind him so Stiles could bask in the orgasmic confusion of what the fuck just happened. Were they still friends? He didn’t know. First things first, he needed to have a shower and to wash the sheets, getting up and crab walking to the shower, his legs wet and sticky. He felt uncomfortable now that it was over.

**

Seems he wasn’t the only one interested in the little accidental fetish that happened because when Stiles got out of the shower, his phone was flashing with a text message from Scott.

**_I think we should make this a weekly thing. I’ll drink lots next week Saturday and then come over for another round, sound good?_ **

Stiles couldn’t grin wide enough, they could have a fuck and a secret, it didn’t matter to them. They were still bros. He was so ready for next time.

**_Fuck yeah, bring it on._ **


End file.
